


A Moment of Relaxing

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2016 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, twin avatars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She takes a moment to slip away for a bit, looking for someplace quiet to go too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smallish belated fic for the visual prompt of the ocean on mini_wrimo's Day 6 post.

Unnoticed for the moment, she had taken advantage of that and had chosen to slip away from the loud atmosphere created by her siblings. Really she loves them very much with all of her heart, but put together the lot of them could be a bit much.

Sighing softly as she touches the Dragonstone resting lightly against her chest and takes her dragon form before taking to the air. She revels in having the ability to fly, at being able to fly through the clouds. Feeling their lightness as her wings cuts through them.

After a while, she finally lands on a beach and moves to sit among the rocks, so that she can watch the waves of the ocean as they crash against the beach. The heat of the sun slowly warms her exposed skin and armor as she sits there, enjoying the silence of not being around her family just for a moment.

An hour later, she opens her eyes as the sound of wings coming closer reaches her ears. When had she had fallen asleep? She doesn’t quite remember falling asleep as she looks up to see the dragon form of her twin landing and turning back to a human form before he joins her on her perch.

“Let me guess they’re very worried?”

Her twin smiles slightly as he nods. “Yes. Hinoka and Camilla were equally convinced that someone kidnapped you, when they finally noticed that you were gone and wanted to send a search party to find you. Ryouma and Xander weren’t much better, though they haven’t reached the physically fighting part of blaming each other just yet. Our younger siblings are very worried as well.”

“Oh dear. I’m sorry, brother. They’re all very loud and I just needed to get away for a bit.” She says with a wince.

“Hey. Don’t worry about it, sister. I get it and understand completely. I explained to them that you were fine and valued having quiet places to go to when you found things to be a bit too loud for your tastes,” He answers immediately with a small smile. “I also volunteered to be the one to come find you, lest our siblings tear the countries apart in their zeal to locate you.”

“I’m glad and thank you. After everything we’ve been through, I would hate to find everyone at war with each other again.” She says quietly.

“Indeed.”

“Can we stay here for a little bit longer, brother?”

“Of course, sister. We will stay for as long as you like.”


End file.
